Dilemo (Version A)
by FFAMasquerade2005
Summary: Aria had many suitors during her career as a dancer, but none of the gifts given were as special to her as Robin's had been. Aria had never needed glamorous gifts to feel complete, it was the simple things; the tailored dog tag that everyone in Robins inner circle of friends wore, the flowers he brought her, these things were the things that made her feel loved. Songfic/Oneshot


The characters and events are all fictional, and do not depict anything real. In other words, I don' t own Robin Hood so don't sue me. Aria however, is mine, so don't steal her! If you want to borrow her ask me please.

There are two version of this story. This is version A, I will post version B as well for you lovely readers. This is a songfic/oneshot between Aria and Robin. I had a blast writing this story because this time it was set in modern day America, where in the past the stories have taken place in their time period. For information about the dance moves, and other fun stuff related to the story check out my wordpress account under the same sn that is here. Please take time to review at the end, as it keeps up authors motivated!

* * *

Dimelo

Aria had just finished teaching her adult ballet classes for the day and craved something with a little more flavor to dance too than the normal classical repertoire. She had the room to herself and after shuffling through her Pandora stations she settled on the Enrique Iglesias station. As she positioned her self in the middle of the room the music started to play.

Do you know?  
And do you know?  
Do you know?...

This was one of her favorite songs by Enrique, and it happened to fit her mood perfectly. She had known Robin, a.k.a Robin of Locksley/Robin Hood, for many years now and during that time their friendship had grown; however, after awhile she found her self wanting more than friendship. She felt though like it was a one-way street because of the way he looked at Marian. She let her body move to the Latin beat of the song while allowing her mind to continue wandering.

… Do you know what it feels like  
Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
(Do you know, do you know, do you know?)  
Do you know what it feels like  
To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?  
(Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya)…

It hadn't been hard to fall in love with Robin, she just wasn't sure when it had happened. All she knew was her heart ached with longing for him, and it was getting harder and harder to keep her feelings in check. This was why she had tried to keep busy all hours of the day between teaching and practice recently. If she kept busy enough, she wouldn't have time to see Robin. Well, that was her theory. Maybe then her heart wouldn't break every time he looked longingly at Marian, and she wouldn't notice the way his eyes lit up when he talked about her. She had to get him out of her head; she couldn't keep on living like this! She vented her frustration through her dance with a few **pas de cheval's** attempting to find some release.

… If birds flying south is a sign of changes  
At least you can predict this every year  
Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly  
I can't get it to speak  
Maybe if I knew all the things it took to save us…

They **had** saved each other several times before during their humanitarian missions, especially before Gisborne became a Christian and a friend to everyone in the gang. Both she and Robin were risk takers, which had gotten them wounded, more often than not, during their missions. This also tended to land them in trouble with their superiors. She recalled a particular time when that risk had almost cost her her life, but she had lived thanks to Gisborne and his change of heart.

After nearly killing her he had felt so guilty that he had been unable to give the final blow to end her life. He had instead taken her back to her base where she had been able to receive the medical treatment that she needed in order to survive. This was also the mission where Gisborne had found God and changed his ways. She remembered waking up, after being unconscious for a week, and seeing Robin asleep in a chair next to her bed. He had still been in his uniform from the previous mission, and looked to be in a desperate need of a shower. She had learned from Much that their commander had barely slept, or eaten anything since she had been brought in wounded. Maybe this was when she had started to fall in love with him?

… I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me  
Look in your eyes to see something about me  
I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give…

She pushed her self to dance faster, combining Latin dance steps with classical ballet creating a unique dance that was fueled by her emotions. With several **fouette turns, en dehors, en pointe** she literally felt like she was standing on the edge. That was when the tears started rolling down her cheeks and unable to stop them she continued with her dance.

…Do you know what it feels like

Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?

Do you know?

Do you know?

Do you know?

Do you know what it feels like

To be the last one to know that lock on the door has changed?

Do you know?

Do you know?

Do you know?

Do you know?

Do ya?

How can I love you?

How can I love you?  
How can I love you?

How can I love you?

If you don't talk to me, babe?...

Did Robin know? Aria didn't think so, but there were times when it seemed as if he were hinting at being in love with her. For example, when he had shown up to her first preformance as the new principle dancer in the local company. He had brought with him her favorite flowers (lilacs) in one hand, and tickets to her favorite restaurant in the other.

Aria had many suitors during her career as a dancer, but none of the gifts given were as special to her as Robin's had been. Aria had never needed glamorous gifts to feel complete, it was the simple things; the tailored dog tag that everyone in Robins inner circle of friends wore, the flowers he brought her, these things were the things that made her feel loved.

...I flow through my act  
There's a question: is she needed?  
And decide all the man I can ever be.  
Looking at the last three years like I did,  
I could never see us ending like this (Do you know?)  
Seeing your face no more on my pillow  
Is a scene that's never ever happened to me (Do you know?)  
But after this episode I don't see  
You could never tell the next thing life could be…

~/~

Robin walked through the door to Aria's dance studio. He had called and left her a message seeing if she was free this evening, and after getting her voice mail he decided to just stop in and see her. When he entered the studio, his ears were met with a song that had a distinctive Latin beat to it. If he wasn't mistaken, it sounded like the Latin artist that Aria enjoyed listening to. Robin rounded the corner and saw Aria dancing to the music, her hair was falling out of the tight bun that she always wore while dancing, and as she turned in her **pirouette,** with her eyes closed, he saw tear streaks on her cheeks. It broke his heart to see her hurting and he wondered what was the cause of this pain.

Robin had always cared for Aria ever since she came into his platoon, but recently he had found his feelings towards her had changed. He felt something deeper than the close friendship that they had once shared, and as he stood there watching Aria dance he smiled. He could watch her dance all day, every day, and not grow bored of it. The way that she moved so eloquently and so effortlessly was simply breathtaking to him, he never could figure how and why she had this effect on him.

… Do you know what it feels like  
Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
(Do you know, do you know, do you know?)  
Do you know what it feels like  
To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?  
(Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya)…

Robin knew exactly how it felt to love someone who seemed to not feel the same way, he knew this all to well with Aria. He had tired, on several occasions, to show her that he loved her. However, Aria never seemed to reciprocate his affections, if anything recently she had started to become more distant from him, which was why he had wanted to meet up with her to see what could be the cause of this new distance between them. He would do anything to make her happy, and after everything they had been through together he couldn't imagine his life with out her. Robin let his eyes watch Aria dance as his mind continued wandering, and the song played on.

…Do you know what it feels like  
Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
(Do you know, do you know, do you know?)  
Do you know what it feels like  
To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?  
(Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya)…

Robin couldn't just stand there watching from the sidelines any longer; the song was describing everything he was currently feeling. Knowing that he wasn't as great as a dancer as Mikhail Fokine, but he could still dance well enough thanks to Aria's teaching. With out a second thought, Robin, stepped out onto the dance floor and gently caught Aria as she finished a **triple pirouette**.

Aria had been so caught up in her dance that she hadn't seen nor heard Robin come in through the door, she had only discovered she was not alone in the room when he caught her as she finished her **pirouettes**. At this point however, she didn't care that he was seeing her in such a vulnerable state, all she knew was that she had to finish this dance. Her body, her soul, and her heart begged for the release that only dance could offer her.

Robin let Aria pick the pace and the style of dance for the remainder of the song, swaying smoothly with her and matching her step for step as if they were one body instead of two. He lifted Aria effortlessly high into the air, as if she were as light as a feather, feeling the music flow through him. They moved faster and increased the difficulty of their steps, letting their emotions fuel them as the music **crescendo** in the background and the chorus repeated it's self.

…Do you know what it feels like  
Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
(Do you know, do you know, do you know?)  
Do you know what it feels like  
To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?  
(Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya)

Do you know what it feels like  
Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
(Do you know, do you know, do you know?)  
Do you know what it feels like  
To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?  
(Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya)…

When the song ended Aria and Robin both collapsed to the floor breathing heavily. Aria couldn't help her self, her emotions were taking front and center; she sat there in Robins arm's just sobbing, her heart in a million pieces. The dance was supposed to have been her release, but apparently it had just been enough to break the wall that had been holding everything back.

Robin cradled Aria in his arms letting her cry, while resting his head gently on top of hers telling her everything would be ok. No sooner had the words left his mouth though Aria pushed her self away from his chest, and looking at him through tear filled eyes said, "No Robin, don't you see? It can't ever be ok, I can't do this anymore, I can't keep watching from the sidelines pretending that I don't care. Robin I've loved you for sometime now, I don't know when exactly I fell for you but I did. I've tried suppressing my feelings, as I know you love Marian and always will, but I just can't do it anymore. My heart can't take it anymore, and I can't keep stitching it up only to have it break again when I'm around you." Aria finished and started to walk away, feeling as if she would never again be happy.

Robin grabbed Aria's arm and gently pulled her back down into his arms. His heart was beating at such a rapid pace he feared it might beat right out of his chest. He couldn't tell if it was beating so because of the dance, or because Aria had just confessed that she loved him. Robin felt so many emotions flowing through him at this moment that he wasn't sure if he could even begin to put into words what he was feeling. All he knew was that he wouldn't trade this moment in time for anything in the world. He paused for a moment trying to form words to speak to Aria but found none, then deciding that too much time had already been wasted, leaned in and kissed Aria with a passion he'd not felt before.


End file.
